


La mejor

by Lilieth_Herly



Category: Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, Sherlock Holmes (1984 TV), Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: Established Sherlock Holmes/John Watson, F/M, M/M, Mary es genial, Mary lo apoya
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-09
Updated: 2020-01-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:02:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22178998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilieth_Herly/pseuds/Lilieth_Herly
Summary: Porque Mary Watson no es "solo" la esposa de John Watson.Mary es "la" esposa de John Watson.
Relationships: Mary Morstan/John Watson, Sherlock Holmes & John Watson, Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Kudos: 9





	La mejor

**Author's Note:**

> Hoy me despidieron de mi trabajo... Debería sentirme mal, pero siento increíblemente libre :3

Si hay algo de lo que tú, Mary Morstan, estás orgullosa, es de ser la esposa más tolerante de toda Inglaterra. No solo por el hecho de que tus amigas parlotean sobre esa extraña relación amor-odio entre tu querido esposo y el afamado detective, pues claro, entre todas ellas solo falta que a alguien se le ocurra mencionar a uno de los dos para descarriar sus malévolos pensamientos. No solo es que esas mujeres quieran amargarte una agradable velada nocturna, a solas, sino también el que indudablemente sus lenguas mojadas entre venenosos comentarios disfrutan molestándote.

De todas formas no es como si tu pudieras defenderte del: "Oh cariño, siempre termino preguntándome por quien iría John si tú y el detective estuvieran a punto de caer a un risco", pues tú también, desde siempre, te has preguntado lo mismo. Porque es comprensible, el solo hecho de que en cualquier momento, literalmente, John salga de inmediato ante el más simple y banal de los llamados del detective no resulta solo (en cierta forma) extremadamente confuso para ti sino que además te resulta inquietante.

... ¡Claro! Eso es lo que todas esas mujeres dicen que piensas, pero por supuesto que no es así. Porque tú sabes la verdad, porque John sabe la verdad y más aún el detective sin corazón también sabe. Sabes que John no se levantaría a horas inadecuadas solo por una pequeña nota de un simple amigo y ni si quiera por un gran amigo como lo es el detective. Has llegado a conocer tan profundamente a John que definitivamente él no se saltaría una sola comida para llegar con tiempo extra a una cita con un mejor amigo. Sumado a todo ello, John no solo se casó con la pobre huérfana del coronel Morstan, porque tú eres una mujer inteligente, y si bien no te atreves a compararte con el detective, sabes que tampoco tienes la inteligencia de un pescado. Porque tú, la reverenciada esposa del doctor John H. Watson, no eres estúpida.

Y no, no es que el doctor finja ir en busca del detective para desviarse a la mitad del camino y serte infiel con cualquier mujerzuela de alguna esquina sucia. No es que él se vaya a ahogar en alcohol cuando llega a casa a altas horas de la noche para luego terminar derrumbado en el sillón. Y desde luego, aquellos moretones que John exhibe en sus piernas blancas cada vez que se pone el camisón, tu bien sabes, no son el resultado de una batalla a palos contra el enemigo. Porque podría ser una batalla, pero no precisamente contra ese al que John llama el _enemigo_.

Pero no es que estés expiando a John, aun si no lo condenas. Sí, él te engaña, no con putas, pero te engaña. Sí, John duerme en el sofá, pero no porque esté en estado de embriaguez o en alguna etapa de aletargamiento cerebral, sino más bien porque así tu no podrías escuchar sus sonoros suspiros, lentos, enamorados, soñadores. Y evidentemente las marcas en sus piernas tienen la clara forma de una decena de dedos perfecta y estratégicamente acomodados, hasta donde tú atrevida imaginación llega, en posición para ser sostenidas y conservadas al mismo tiempo abiertas de par en par.

En definitiva te niegas rotundamente a sentirte enojada o furiosa o, al menos, triste. Porque sobre los sentimientos la ley no tiene palabra y porque el amor es ciego y sordo. A pesar de que no entiendes cómo es que el dulce y amable John terminó enamorado de ese detective sin sentimientos o que, después de todo, a tu mente no llega una respuesta concreta sobre por qué tu esposo es correspondido (hasta donde entiendes). Por ese lado estás bien, contenta de que su amor sea recíproco y más aún que tenga la posibilidad de demostrarlo. Y estarías bien, de hecho contenta de felicitarle por ello, si fueses una amiga o conocida y no su esposa.

Pero sí eres su esposa.

No te sientes triste del engaño porque tu enamoramiento para con John no te duró más de dos meses. Pero maldición. No es que justo ahora ambos se demuestren cariño, y realmente no recuerdas cuando fue la última vez que alguien en casa dijo alguna frase o palabra romántica. Y ya lo has pensado un buen millar de veces, si John dejará por un momento sus pensamientos sobre el detective se daría perfecta cuenta de que tú y él podrían llegar a un buen acuerdo. La idea del divorcio está descartada, pero de hablarlo, tú puedes irte muy lejos a buscar un prospecto para amante. Así, sin ataduras. Serías libre y dejarías libre a John.

Y si bien puedes hacer tus maletas e irte en el primer tren de la mañana, no debes hacerlo, porque aun si John te cree más una amiga, el que de un día para otro tu desaparezcas le rompería el corazón. No es que creas que el tipo que te es infiel con su mejor amigo merezca piedad o algún tipo de consideración, pero tú eres una buena mujer. Una buena mujer que, como de repente se le ha ocurrido, pueda jugar con la misma moneda que su buen esposo.

No tan descarada y descuidadamente como John, pero al menos... podrías divertirte un poco.

¡Ni hablar!

Aun si ninguna esposa merece ser engañada, no es inteligente pagar con la misma moneda. Pero ya te has cansado. Estás cansada de que durante las comidas John no deje de parlotear sobre el detective, cansada de que en sueños John pronuncie el nombre ajeno en medio de suspiros, cansada de que John pueda divertirse y tu no.

Es por eso último que tomas una nueva resolución, hablarás cara a cara con John y como adultos civilizados resolverán el problema. Obviamente no le pedirás a John que corte su relación con el detective para que ponga a tu disposición toda su atención o llorarás como mártir por su traición. No. Simplemente pedirás un acuerdo, un contrato viable que te otorgue libertad y al mismo tiempo su relación a vista de las personas ajenas, esas que conforman la sociedad, sea el reflejo mismo de una pareja feliz.

Así será, le explicarás todo a John y antes de que él diga "... Mary" ya tendrán algo planeado. Porque tú sabes lo que quieres y de igual manera lo que quiere John, porque así eres tú, inteligente, sagaz y con perspectiva. Porque eres tú, Mary Watson, la indicada para ser la esposa del doctor John Watson. Porque eres tú, la mejor.

**Author's Note:**

> Muchas gracias por leer ❤️❤️❤️


End file.
